pierwsza kąpiel
by your-biohazardous-friend
Summary: Nikt nie umiał pojąć skąd król Foltest wywlókł owego pół-dzikiego cudaka i dlaczego ma on zostać umyty, ubrany i nakarmiony. Ale co król powie to służba wykona… w podskokach jeśli sobie jego wysokość zażyczy.
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing except my imagination and doubtful skills

 **A/N:** znalazłam to cudo w moim folderze z fikami. Mówiąc szczerze mam trochę pozaczynanych dzieł – od crossoverów do Hobbita do tego jak „dom Vernona zostaje pierwszym, w pełni świeckim, przytułkiem dla nieludzkiej, trudnej młodzieży" - niektóre mają po jedno zdanie, inne pół rozdziału. Większość o Roche'u. Ten plik był najbliżej ukończenia!

Nic zbyt wytrawnego. Do napisania tego dzieła zainspirowały mnie rozmowy z Filigranką. Czy kogokolwiek ta informacja w ogóle dziwi? :D

 **A/N2:** _Haśmaszkietnik_ (gwara śląska) - osoba wybierająca śmieci z kontenerów, żul, obszczymurek. Od: _Hasiok_ – śmietnik i _maszkiecić_ – zajadać się słodkościami( _maszkietami_ ).

* * *

 **Pierwsza kąpiel**

" _Istnym zabiegiem związanym z pierwszymi chwilami życia była tak znamienna i symboliczna pierwsza kąpiel nowo narodzonego. W wielu robotniczych domach wrzucano wówczas do wody pieniądz, niekiedy srebrny."_

Nawet dla prostych chłopów, mężczyzna prasował się poniżej standardów higienicznych. Śmierdział szczynami, przetrawionym alkoholem i bytowaniem w kanałach. Był obdartusem, włóczęgą, _haśmaszkietnikiem_ – jak to mówiono w żargonie krasnoludzkim.

Nikt nie umiał pojąć skąd król Foltest wziął owo pół-dzikie cudo i dlaczego ma on zostać umyty, ubrany i nakarmiony. Ale co król powie to służba wykona… w podskokach jeśli sobie jego wysokość zażyczy.

Służba miała z włóczęgą problem. Nie był to problem etyczny - wszakże wszyscy nawykli już do dziwnych ekstrawagancji monarchy. Sam wagabunda nie był specjalnie groźny – nie klepał po pośladkach, nie mamrotał zberezeństw do ucha czy lizał po policzkach lub innych nieosłoniętych częściach ciała. Po prostu nie chciał się kąpać, a sprawa była poważna - służba nie zdążyła jeszcze użyć mydła a woda w balii już miała kolor smoły i, można było przysiąc, że była tak samo gęsta.

Ale przecież król rozkazał.

Na cycki Melitele!

Choćby się paliło i waliło, zrobią z tego śmierdziela człowieka!

Dolewano więc kolejne dzbany ciepłej wody, by rozcieńczyć smołowatą ciecz w balii. Zrezygnowano też z pachnideł na rzecz, porządnego, szarego mydła sprawdzonego w boju z brudem przez praczki.

\- sam – wychrypiał myty, jakby przypadkowo połknięta mydlana woda rozpuściła bród zatykający jego gardło – do kurwy nędzy, przestańcie mnie macać zboczone babsztyle, umiem się myć.

Jego głos był głęboki i nieprzewidywalny jak grzmot towarzyszący piorunowi z jasnego nieba. Kobiety odskoczyły jak oparzone.

\- patrzcie! - zapiszczał z wnętrza łaźni szpakowaty paź trzymający stertę ręczników - to cudo umie naśladować ludzką mowę!

Zanim jednakże wyrostek zdążył wyartykułować kolejną obserwację, oberwał czarną od brudu szmatą prosto w twarz.

\- skurwysyn – wycedził kąpany, starając się wstać z balii i osobiście przyłożyć dzieciakowi.

Woda rozlewała się po posadzce. Podlotki zachichotały na widok bladych pośladków włóczęgi.

\- a już ci! – Jedna z starszych kobiet trzepnęła mężczyznę w ucho – siedźcie spokojnie, co wam to da? Godności już i tak nie macie!

Mężczyzna zamarł. Ta uwaga wydusiła z niego cały animusz.

Na samym początku próbowano rozmoczyć i rozczesać czarną plątaninę na głowie mytego lecz z każdym szarpnięciem grzebienia coraz jaśniejszym stawało się, że na skołtunione pasma nie pomoże żadne inne remedium oprócz nożyczek. Mężczyzna przestał oponować. Złagodniał. Wzdrygnął się jednakże na widok nożyc i brzytwy. Lecz i tak bez szamotaniny fryzura wyszła nierówna, choć jak na wstępne przymiarki i tak zapowiadał się całkiem znośnie.

Przy dokładniejszych zabiegach fryzjerskich mężczyzna był o wiele spokojniejszy. Można przysiąc, że 'iskanie' uspokoiło go jak głaskanie wpływa na psy i dzieci. Siedział na krześle, z białą szmatą na kolanach.

Dopiero kiedy kobiety wyszły z komnaty a balwierz zawiązał mu dodatkową szmatę pod brodą i odchylił namydloną twarz mężczyzny a wypolerowana powierzchnia brzytwy zamigotała w słońcu, bezdomny ocknął się z transu i spiął mięśnie. A gdy wprawne ręce golibrody operowały brzytwą – by raz na zawsze pozbyć się długiej do obojczyków brody – mężczyzna tak zacisnął pięści, że aż kłykcie mu pobielały.

Balwierz, nie zauważył reakcji mężczyzny, lub udawał, że jej nie widzi trajkotając o swojej rodzinie jak to miał w zwyczaju robić przy toalecie samego króla. Mężczyzna wyglądał jakby go nie słuchał, skupiając całą swoją wolę na tym by nie oddychać, utkwiwszy wzrok w jednym punkcie. Można było przysiąc, że nawet pobladł jeszcze bardziej.

\- spójrz! Blady jak duch! - paź, ten który wcześniej oberwał szmatą i jakimś dziwnym trafem pozostał z nimi pomimo tego, nie wstrzymał się od kolejnego komentarza - pewnie boi się, że mu gardło poderzną!

Melitele mu nie dała mu za dużo rozsądku.

\- idź ty lepiej do pani Dobromiły i poproś ją o jakąś koszulę i spodnie, a nie gadaj głupoty – golibroda polecił młokosowi, widząc jak bezdomny łypie na pazia wzrokiem wytrawnego sadysty, który właśnie układa w głowie grafik i intensywność tortur.

Chłopak westchnął dramatycznie, nieświadomy całej sytuacji, wymaszerował z pokoju nie zapominając trzasnąć ostentacyjnie drzwiami w ramach protestu.

\- A tak w ogóle to jak wam na imię? – Balwierz zapytał, skończywszy wreszcie golenie i zabawną historyjkę o siostrze stryjenki która była przyszywaną bratanicą siostry jego wuja, notabene też balwierza.

Zapadła grobowa cisza. Zapytany mrugnął i spojrzał twardo na rumianą i uśmiechniętą twarz golibrody.

\- Vernon.

\- witaj w naszym wesołym gronie Vernonie – mężczyzna poklepał nowego kolegę po ramieniu - Niemój zaraz Ci jakieś gacie przyniesie. W kuchni na pewno czeka już na ciebie kapinka rosołu, trochę królika i kaszy. Lubisz kaszę, co Vernon? Chudziutki jesteś jak przecinek.

Tym razem Vernon nie odpowiedział, ale widoczny ruchu grdyki zdradzał, że nie miał nic przeciwko rosołowi, królikowi czy nawet kaszy.


End file.
